


Ex Terra, Memorias

by orphan_account



Series: Brocol lerayt edek?; or, Trektober 2020 Challenge [2]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Career Paths, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Memories, Nostalgia, Trektober 2020, legacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26821318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jake writes a holotech program that allows his father to reminisce on his days at Starfleet Academy.Trektober 2020: October 2ndPrompt: Academy Era
Relationships: Benjamin Sisko & Jake Sisko
Series: Brocol lerayt edek?; or, Trektober 2020 Challenge [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955005
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Trektober 2020





	Ex Terra, Memorias

Even the wind bears that briny bite of the Eastern U.S. coastline. Applause ripples through the leaves of silver and red maples. Jake truly has the meticulous attention of a writer. Beyond the maples, the New York Campus of Starfleet Academy stands. Its presence is enduring, much like in Captain Sisko’s memory, like a beacon guiding his course.

“Jake,” he says, marvelling at his surroundings. “You’ve captured everything perfectly, son.”

Jake grins and ducks his head. “Nog helped me with the programming, of course. It also helps that I’ve seen it for myself.”

Sisko turns and beams at him. “I didn’t know you visited the academy while you were on Earth.” Jake just shrugs, mentioning making the trip when he visited his grandfather. “This is a nice gift, son. I’ll have to remember to send Nog my thanks as well.”

“You should,” Jake says. “He’s the one who figured out how to do  _ this _ .” He attaches a small device to his father’s uniform front. Sisko raises an eyebrow in amused anticipation. Jake says: “Computer, run emitter program: ‘Cadet Sisko.’”

Sisko nearly exclaims as his officer’s uniform transforms before his eyes into the charcoal and wine cadet’s garb of his youth. More than that, his arms lose some muscle mass. His waist slims as well. His exclamation becomes a laugh instead.

“I hope you don’t mind me looking through your old picture files,” Jake says. His mock-sheepish tone makes Sisko laugh again.

“Not at all.” He answers. He can’t resist comparing them, seeing where his son’s image overlaps with this illusion of his younger self. They share a lanky frame with an awkward body, struggling to catch up with the growth of their bones. The lift of Jake’s cheeks, though, are Jennifer’s, still.

Satisfied, Sisko asks, “What gave you the idea?” He gestures around at the holo-rendered landscape.

Jake puts an arm around his shoulders, acting as though he is the older one, the guide— of Sisko’s own memories, no less. The absurdity excites his gut as if he were watching one of the old Betazoid farces performed on the academy’s main stage.

“Well, I know you used to go on and on about my first day at the academy and all the things you’d show me.” Jake explains. “And, since I’m not going to join Starfleet… I just wanted to let you have that, I guess.”

The words are free of accusation or — to Sisko’s relief— apology. Jake speaks with simple truth. Yet, the sharp-edged excitement a moment before becomes regret. “Did I used to go on about you in Starfleet? I don’t remember that.” He stands by, ready to admit guilt if it’s so.

Jake chuckles. Still no accusation… though he says: “From the time I started school.”

“Ah. I see.”

Sisko looks up at the campus buildings, somehow more than brick and mortar. Somehow influential. Jake and he are walking toward them at a steady but unhurried pace. He feels like an initiate returning from pilgrimage. 

In the cadet’s uniform, his accomplishments as an officer, a commander, a captain, melt away. He is impressionable again. The old iconography of these illustrious halls runs through his mind. All thoses holy figures that stood at his shoulders every day while he was earning their regard… What should he show Jake first?

“Well, let’s see.” He stalls for time. Nausea is mingling with emotion. “I guess it’s been a while.”

“That’s okay, Dad.”

Jake doesn’t notice his confliction and couldn’t imagine the cause. Even he is uncertain. The academy has always been in his mind. During every tense situation, within every deliberation he’s had to make, what he learned there has outlined his choices. Even when he has strayed from its edicts…

When he has strayed. Ah. And there it is. He has strayed often, and more often, perhaps, the farther he travels from his academy days. Here, journeying back, that is most clear.

“Dad?”

Shaking off the weight of waywardness, he smiles at his son. Despite anything else, this is still a very thoughtful birthday gift. “The channel is nearby. Why don’t we visit my old rowers’ club? See if we can rent a shell?”

“Your cadet I.D. should work.” Jake says, obviously proud of himself.

Sisko is proud of him, too. The first chance he gets, he will let Jake know that he is glad he’s pursuing an education at Pennington.


End file.
